A Half Ghost's Blood permanent hiatus
by Kuda-Kitsune
Summary: Sorry guys, not gonna be finished.
1. Unnoticed

_ATTENTION-ESK -- I'm letting everyone know now -> im revising (remix as i call it) my entire story. The previous chapters are edited a bit, but mostly kept the same. Hopefully, it will be better than it was before. And I'm hoping for my new chapters to be longer than these ones turned out. Thank you to all the people that have read, favourited, and alerted this story - I hope me doing this will make up for the HUGE gaps that have come and are to come between me loading chapters. I will try to keep this story as consistent as possible, not letting it get stretched out and diluted like it was before. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom, the idea or any of the characters. The only character I own is Randilyn Penn'Deragon._

_I reccomend listening to music while you read this fanfic, or any others for that chance. It seems to enhanse the experience for me XD. This chapter's favourite: Numb / Crawling by Linkin Park. that band RoCkS out LoUd!_

* * *

Unnoticed, a pair of vibrant gold eyes glowed in the top corner of Coconut Club, a popular clothing store in Amity Park Mall. The eyes studied the customers coming and going during the lunch hour, the busiest time of the day. It was watching for the watching for the best seller clothes. When the steady flow of customers started to slow, the eyes seemed to dissapate, shifting to mist and evaporating. 

Soon, a pair of jeans vanished from a rack. Then a fooler-tee and a large jean backpack. A few other choice items of clothing were stolen, like a pair of shorts and a tanktop as well as a few bracelets. Also, a grey toque/cap floated up, being picked up by an invisible hand. The hat floated to the back of the store, stopping in front of a mirror. The pair of gold eyes appeared again, shifting from mist. The hat was placed on top of an invisible head, turned around for effect. The thief, seemingly pleased, walked through the opposite wall, taking the hat and other items with it.

-----Spacergoeshere-----

"Today, a daring theft had happened in broad daylight at the Amity Park Mall. Many expensive items had seemingly vanished from the popular clothing store, Coconut Club. Police have been completely baffled, for the security cameras showed nothing ….." the television blared on, being barely registered in the three teen's minds as they chatted in the Fenton's living room.

"Its weird, there have been barely any ghosts around lately." Sam commented, a slightly worried expression flitting across her face as she lounged across one side of the large corner couch.

"So? That's good news to me! Finally, I can kick back and relax! No stupid ghosts to ruin my day." Danny said, smirking slightly as he put his feet up on the armrest of the opposite end of the couch.

"Or, you can study." Said Jazz, as she passed by the door to the living room. Danny gave Jazz a sour look behind her back as she disappeared up the stairs.

"As if…" he mumbled under his breath, leaning back and stretching out. He turned his attention to an oblivious Tucker, who was busy organizing his beloved PDA for the fourth time today at a recliner opposite him.

"Are you ever gonna stop playing with that thing, or are you programming it to be your future wife?" Danny asked. Tucker looked up with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You are one to talk, sneaking looks at Sam whenever you think she isn't looking." He said with a note of triumph in his voice. Danny instantly reddened, stealing a panicked glance up from his position on the couch at the similar embarrassed Sam. She, however, stood up, stomped over to Tucker and delivered a balled up fist straight on the top of his cherry-red beret.

Before he could retort though, an ecstatic Jack Fenton bounded literally into the room swamping another one of his new inventions in his overlarge hands.

"Look kids! Behold!" he cried triumphantly, thrusting a tiny green and silver flashlight into the air. "The Fenton Ghost Revealer!"

Sam, Tucker and Danny all looked at each other with the same skeptical expression.

"And what exactly does it do?" Danny asked.

Jack got an impatient look on his face. "Isn't it obvious? It reveals ghosts when they turn invisible, allowing the naked eye to see them, and temporarily preventing them from turning invisible again!" He brandished it around like a broadsword. "Also, theoretically, it causes continuous pain to the said ghost until the effects wear off. This will make it a lot easier to track down that Phantom kid and tear him apart mole…"

"Woah, Dad! Maybe you shouldn't monologue so much, a ghost may be… listening." Danny hastily cut in. "Why don't you hunt around the house, just in case for invisible ghosts?" he suggested, hoping to distract his father from accedentally trying his new gadget on his own son.

Jack got a boyish happy expression on his face, said "Good idea!" and bounded out again, bolting around the house, scoping out those 'ghosts'. Danny looked at his friends.

"Do you think that actually works?" he asked.

Tucker replied "If its like the Fenton Thermos and the Fenton Ghost Catcher, classify it under 'must avoid'."

"I'll keep it in mind." Danny promised.

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE - END_

_Heres a few fellow artist/Fanfic authors who are THE BESTEST DP people i have found so far. also, i have the fanfics I love the best reccommended here. FF net name: DiscordianSamba / DeviantArt com name: Bekuki :: fanfic -> Dangerous Obsessions/Wanted ---- FF net and DeviantArt com name: cordria :: fanfics -> Pits, mePhantom, Star Shots ( she's my editor and confidant X3)_

_PLEASE check them out, they are both GOD status in angsty-sweetness! and tell them I said Hi! _


	2. Suspicions

Hey! ok - heres the deal: as i said previously, im remixing the story. I took out the previous ch2 casue it sucked. royally. but i hope that you readers will like this remix better but... it will have alot of swearing, and if i get enough tutoring from my great pal and mentor Cordria, i hope to move the category from adventure/romance to angst/romance. that is my dream. XD

and Big News Note: This story is placed two years later than the series, as in Danny n the troup are in the sixteens - seventeen in Tuck's place. As so, i will hope to try and get more of the villans in like Frightmare, and have the events that happened in Planet Phantom be reminisced here. As so, as well, yaddahyaddah, Danny n Sam are going out, but they prefer to do more intimate stuff in private. More exeptionaly, when Tucker isnt around. Tucker is vaguely aware that Danny n Sam are going out, but he only pesters them when they have 'blushy moments' as they are stull dubbed, in presence of Tucker. so Tucker is ditched often for a few minutes in the mall, in the hallways, ect. it will be explained better during the story.

Now, Back to our Original Programming!

* * *

_A few days later_

_CRASH! _

The sound resonated down the hallway along with the cruel laughter of Dash Baxter.

"Let's see you get out of that one, Fen_terd_!" Dash yelled at a closed locker. He walked away, hi-fiveing his comrades in bullying. Sam and Tucker watched them go disdainfully, before turning to the locker.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam whispered to the locker.

"Besides the fact that I just got shoved and locked into my own locker, I'm freaking peachy." Came the muffled sarcastic reply from within. A blue, opaque hand came through the locker door, quickly followed by the rest of the boy's body. Before he could fall right through the floor, he turned tangible so he fell to the floor with a thud instead. Danny stood up, cracking his back.

"Boy, Danny, that's the third time today that Dash has done that to you." Tucker pointed out. Danny glanced at him with an 'no-duh' expression over his shoulder while dialing his code into his lock again.

"Really, like I hadn't counted." Danny said. " I wonder what got crammed up his ass today." He grabbed his backpack out of his locker, quickly closing it and whipping his backpack over his shoulder at the same time. He winced when the pack collided painfully with a new bruise.

"That bruise you got from Skulker yesterday is still that tender?" Sam asked concernedly.

Danny tried to grin at her, but is came out like a grimace. "Yeah, but I've had worse. Don't worry about it, really." He said, noting Sam's skeptical look. Danny quickly turned, headed towards math, one of the few classes that they had together. Sam followed closely behind, with Tucker and his beloved PDA in tow.

As usual, math was boring. Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in the back of the room where nobody could notice them, especially their old grey haired teacher, Mrs. Eieda. Danny tried to amuse himself and his friends with making his hand disappear while holding various objects.

"Do you think she has noticed that most of the class has fallen asleep?" Danny whispered while holding a ball of paper in his invisible hand. Tucker looked over their upraised textbooks.

"No, she has fallen asleep herself!" Tucker chuckled. Danny and Sam looked up. Sure enough, their 70-yr. old teacher had fallen asleep at her desk too. Danny noticed something else too. A girl, one of the few who had managed to not fall asleep, was drawing with great concentration at a sketchbook in her lap. Her notebook was open on her desk, with most of the questions from the textbook finished.

"Hey, who is that girl? I haven't seen her here before." Danny whispered at Sam. Tucker was at his PDA _again_. Sam looked over to the girl to their far left, leaning against Danny's shoulder.

"Oh, her? She started a few days ago. I haven't caught her name yet." She whispered back. As if the girl could hear them, she looked up from under her grey cap she was wearing. She caught Danny's gaze and smiled warmly at him. Danny blushed ever so slightly and ducked his head down.

_I wonder why she keeps her hair up in her hat? _Sam thought. _"_She doesn't seem like the extremely popular kind, does she?" She said aloud, still studying the girl. Beside her, Tucker eeped as his spaceship exploded on his game.

"No, but she is pretty enough to become one soon. The popular people just have to get used to her being around." Danny said. Sam looked at him questioningly. Just then, Tucker looked up and at the girl.

"The real question is, does she have a date?" he asked, being himself. Sam bopped him on the head again.

'Is that all you ever think about, besides computers?" she asked annoyedly. Tucker scrunched his nose at her before restarting _Space Invaders_ on his PDA. Just then, a wet spitball smacked against the side of Danny's face. He pulled it off his face with disgust, and glared at the culprit who threw it. Dash grinned wickedly at him before mouthing '_I'll see you at lunch_' and turning around.

Clearly, even though Danny had saved the world from an impending doom - namely asteroid - Dash still bullied Danny, for Danny made it a point still to never use his powers unless absolutely nessesary at school. So, Dash didn't see him as a threat. (A/N: Baka na teme. He's gonna get it later, be sure for that. Yay to Dash-bashing!)

Danny growled at him quietly, and his eyes started glowing. He raised his hand that held the now green-glowing spitball and was about to throw it back when the bell rang, waking everyone with a start. The teacher nearly fell out of her chair.

"Uh, class dismissed!" she said in her shaky voice, but everyone was already leaving. Danny dropped the spitball, his hand and eyes losing their ghostly glow. He packed up his things; Sam and Tucker following suit. The last person to leave the room was the new girl, who looked at Danny's back interestedly before turning in the opposite direction.

----------

It was a wonderful day, so Danny had his lunch outside with Sam and her vegan salad, and Tucker with his double-decker, 100-percent beefburger. Sam looked at Tucker disgustedly as he scarfed his beefburger down.

"Ugh, how can you eat that?" she whimpered. Tucker looked at her with a full mouth.

"Ift mremmy gmmd!" Tucker said muffeldly. He swallowed, and said more clearly. "Its really good, I don't know how you can stomach that garbage." He said while looking down disdainfully at Sam's salad of garbonzo beans, asparagus stems, and alfalfa sprouts.

Sam confidently took a forkful of veggies and stuffed it in her mouth, enjoying Tucker's expression.

Danny watched his bickering girlfriend and best friend with amusement while enjoying his own self-made sandwich. He was about to take another bite when a female's voice rang clearly across the grounds.

"Get away from me, you jerk!" the girl in distress yelled. Danny jumped up, and Sam and Tucker ceased their fight. They all looked to their right, where Dash's form was standing in front of the girl in question. Dash suddenly staggered back, as if pushed harshly in the chest.

The girl in question glared at Dash from under her grey cap. Danny instantly recognized her.

"Hey, it's that new girl from math!" He told Sam and Tucker over his shoulder.

"What is Dash doing to her?" Tucker asked. Before Danny could answer, the girl spoke up again.

"Why in the world would I hang out with the likes of you!" she yelled at Dash, who was advancing on her again.

"Because, little lady, I am part of the popular group, and most kids here would die for the offer I am giving you!" he said down at the girl.

Danny realized with a jolt what was going on. "She is turning down Dash's offer to join the 'A-list'!" he said to Tucker and Sam.

"Go girl!" Sam smirked.

"I can choose whom I want to hang out with by _myself_, thanks." The girl said coldly to Dash. She was about to turn on her heel and stomp away when Dash made a swipe at her from behind. It looked like she instinctively ducked, and all Dash got was the cap off her head. Without the cap to hold it up, cascades of long scarlet hair flowed around the girl's shoulders. Her face turned to one of shock as she realized that her hair was exposed. She quickly straightened up, facing the stupefied Dash.

"Wow.." was all Dash managed to say before he got a sharp uppercut right under the chin. Dash flew away at least 3 meters with the force of the punch. The girl was standing there breathing heavily with her face contorted into pure rage. She stalked over to the groaning Dash, whom was still clutching her cap. She snatched the cap out of Dash's hand and forced it on her head on top of her hair.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again." She said venomously down at him. She whipped around, and stormed away. She headed right towards Danny and his friends, storming exceptionally close in front of Danny, her long hair fluttering behind her. When she got past Danny, he shivered as a blue mist escaped his mouth. He looked at her retreating back in alarm.

"Did you guys see that?" he asked his similarly astonished friends.

"Yeah, she has a great punch!" Tucker said in awe.

"Yeah, but besides that. My ghost sense went off when she came close to me. I think that and her strange strength means she's.."

"A ghost?" Sam finished. "No way! She doesn't seem like one!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't rule out the evidence." Danny said, his determined expression forming on his face. "We need to find out what she is, and why she is here. Plasmius is gone, so why did she come here? If she was trying to attack me, she would have by now." He turned around, watching the miniature form of the odd girl retreating to the school.

Randilyn immediately went into the girl's washroom, locking herself into an empty stall.

" Aw, fruit..." she swore under her breath, looking at the slowly bleeding cuts on her right palm. The force of the punch she gave Dash drove her naturally long, sharp fingernails deep into her palm.

_I really need to learn how to punch properly with fingernails._ Randilyn thought. She watched her scarlet blood run down her hand. Grabbing some toilet paper from the dispenser, she dabbed at the cuts, wincing slightly. She hated palm wounds; they hurt like hell, and avoided them whenever she could. Once most of the blood was mopped up, she stuffed the bloody tissue into her pocket.

She gazed down at her hand, looking at the few blood smears. She clenched her newly healed fist, looking at the stall door, thinking of something else. She unlocked and opened the stall door, glancing around to make sure there was no body else there. The washroom was deserted. Quickly, as if nothing strange had happened, she went to a sink, washed the remaining blood off her hands, and walked out into the halls.

* * *

_'Ere yah go. I tried to remodel it a bit. Oi, trying to fit Phantom Planet into this will be a challenge. Dash is still gonna be a bastard, Paulina's going to ooze over Danny even though he has turned her down a billion times, and Sam and her have gotten into numerous fights over it (because Danny steps in and keeps Sam from tearing Paulina to bits) but Valerie is friendly to him, and often trains with him at night._

_Any clue why there has been a shortage of ghosts around? God, Cordira is way better at leaving hidden clues that I am. I'm as subtle as a dagger sticking out of someones chest. I'm as blunt as a rubber sword. I'm as... as... im outta similies - is that the right word? but you get the picture._

_Please PLEASE RandR! I'd really appreciate constructive criticism, not little one sentence comments please. But those are fine too. Any comments/favourites/alerts truly make my day every single time. Thank Yah Kindly!_


	3. A New Girl's Introduction

_Mwah. Ch three, which was previously ch four, but isnt anymore and is perfectly happy where it is. Hope you have read the Authors notes at the beginning of the previous chapters, casue I dont wanna repeat myself. my fingers hurt. XD_

_oh and yes, this jump in time means that Danny and Sam have been happily dating for what, two and a half years now? something like that. Im surprised that Sam's parents havent called a restaining order on Danny again yet. He's really trying hard to keep a good impression._

_Danny: Damn right I am!_

_KK (me): Duh. Don't want to incurr the Wrath Of Sam._

_Danny: ... no shit._

_Sam: What was that?_

_Danny: Oh shit. sprints off_

_KK: He's a poet and he didnt even know it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't - I repeat - DO NOT own Danny Phantom, Sam Mansion, Tucker Foley, or any other characters ( Butch Hartman does) exept Randilyn Penn' Deragon. and maybe a villan or two, if I come up with some. I'm not very good though._

* * *

For the rest of the day, the whole school was buzzing about what Randilyn did to Dash during lunch. Eyewitnesses were constantly pounced upon for the whole story; the rumors were a bit thin, surprisingly. This included Danny and his friends, them having front row seats to the whole scene. Sam had to constantly drag Danny and Tucker from throngs of girls begging for the news, as Sam downright refused to talk. 

"You guys have to stop this, seriously." Said a ticked-off Sam after dragging Tucker and Danny from another babbling group of girls for the fifteenth time.

"I'm trying!" Danny said, glancing over his shoulder at Tucker whom was getting distracted by even more girls. " But they won't leave me alone, ever! God, what I would give to be back to being unnoticed." He sighed heavily.

Sam grew quiet. "And lose me?" she said. Danny jerked to a stop, staring down at Sam nervously.

"N-no NO! Never!" He stuttered. Sam suddenly brightened, grinning mischeviously up at him.

"Gotcha!" she said. Danny grunted, placing his elbow on her head and leaning his full weight on her, all terrifying 140 pounds of him. Sam staggered a little, her slight frame giving her a disadvantage.

"Hey, hey!" she squawked, tipping a bit from the weight. She managed to push his arm off, only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled to his chest. He leaned against the wall behind him, the couple partially concieled because of the lockers to their left.

Danny looked down at her gently, a light blush staining the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Sam felt a similar blush rise up. They looked at each other for a while, Danny holding her close to him, she playing with the red oval on his shirt.

" Is is really bugging you?" he asked quietly, catching Sam off guard. She looked away.

"Kind of, but this makes up for it." She said, a sideways grin splaying across her face.

" Hey, is that all I need to do from now on?" He said mischeviously. Sam was about to protest when Tucker burst around the corner, completely shattering the moment. He looked at the two frozen in place, staring at him like a pair of deer caught in car headlights.

Tucker shook his head. " Jeeze, I leave you two alone for three minutes..."

Danny and Sam jumped apart, both blushing to the hairline. They never got used to it.

" Lets go." Sam grunted out, clearly ticked off for being interuppted. As she passed, she grabbed Tucker in the ear sharply as punishment, hauling him down the remainder of the hall as the sound of his protests echoed off the walls. Danny smiled, shaking his head and following the two.

----------

The trio amanged to slide into class just as the bell rang. Danny quickly scooted into a vacant seat, saving two others for his friends. The desks were in groups of four, so there was one seat left empty. The trio didn't worry though, for no one wanted to chance sitting with the 'heroes-yet-still-losers'.

Danny sat down, and Tucker quickly slid in beside him just before Sam could. She glared at him, but stomped around the desk and sat in front of Danny instead.

Tucker shrugged and said " Hey, someone's gotta keep you two's hands to each other." Sam retaliated by chucking half of her eraser at him.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" cut in a new voice, pausing the War of The Erasers. Danny and his friends looked up. Standing there in all her glory, was the red haired girl that all the rumors were orbiting.

"Sure!" Said Sam, pulling her bag out of the vacant seat. The girl smiled, and sat down. She looked around, glaring slightly at the class, all of whom had their eyes glued to her. They quickly turned away, pretending to be extremely interested in the scratches in the ancient desks. Danny and Tucker were gaping openly at her in serious surprise.

The girl turned, and saw the two boy's expressions.

"Please close your mouths, or are you imitating fish?" She said. Danny and Tucker closed their mouths with a snap. Sam was giggling slightly.

"Sorry about that. These guys aren't exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer." She apologized. Danny glared at her slightly.

"No prob!" the girl said chuckling quietly. She stuck out her hand to Sam. "Name's Randilyn. Randilyn Penn."

"I'm Sam Manson. Those two are my best friends." Sam said, shaking Randilyn's outstretched hand. Danny cleared his throat.

"Correction - I am Sam's boyfriend, Danny." He said, taking Randilyn's outstretched hand in turn. Sam blushed and mumbled and apology at her mistake.

Randilyn poked her arm. "Forgetting your own boyfriend! And I thought I had a bad memory!" Sam turned about three shades darker.

Tucker, however, pulled out a spray breath freshener, spritzed a few squirts in his mouth, and leaned over the desk closer to Randilyn.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley…" He started in a 'sensuous' voice but Randilyn cut him off.

" Hi. I'm not interested." She said in a flat voice. Sam roared with laughter at Tucker's disappointed expression.

"Oh God! That's a new one!" she gasped out. Danny was failing miserably at trying to hide his own laughter, doubling over with silent chuckles. Tucker looked at him annoyedly.

"Oh, thanks SO much for the moral support." He sniffed out, and tried to drown himself in his sorrows and his PDA.

Randilyn looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry Tucker, I'm just not into that sort of thing right now." She apologized. "All I want are friends."

"Well, you've come to the right people!" Sam said kindly. Randilyn's face was brightened up by a large grin. " Thanks so much!" she said. Danny noticed something about her smile though. Her eyeteeth were slightly longer and sharper than normal. Randilyn noticed him looking. "You're staring again." She said exasperatedly. Danny shook his head, grinned sheepishly and mumbled an apology.

"Jeez, Either there is something on my face, or I'm just prettier than I think." Randilyn said jokingly, pulling a tiny mirror out of her bag and pretending to check for blemishes. Sam chuckled. " I can't even keep check on my own boyfriend"

Randilyn looked at her. "Get a shock collar. It works wonders." she said with a completely straight face, becore it cracked into a full grin.

Sam grinned equally, and glanced evilly over at a cowering Danny. " Oh really..." she said slowly. But just then the Biology teacher, Mr. Hanwitz walked in. He picked up a yardstick and slammed it sharply on his desk, making the whole class jump from the startling snap.

"All right, time for you dilly-dalliers to get those brain cells working up a sweat!" he bellowed in his deep guttural voice. "But first, I'd like to introduce the newest pupil in our class." He gestured towards Randilyn. "Miss Penn, please come to the front!"

Randilyn rolled her eyes and reluctantly stood up and trudged to the front of the class. She turned around and said " My name is Randilyn Penn, and I'm an aspiring Anime and Manga artist - "

"Anime? You mean that Japanese crap that nerds watch?" Dash cut in loudly.

Randilyn glared at him. "Yes, THAT Japanese '_crap'_ as you call it. If you have a problem with it, I'll be glad to tell the whole class about the collection of fuzzy pastel-coloured teddy bears that you have in your closet." Randilyn sneered at him. She then put her hand to her cheek in mock embarrassment. "Oops! I guess I just did."

The whole class gasped and stared Dash, whose face was reddening to a shade of red that matched a beet. Meanwhile, Danny, Sam and Tucker grinned from ear to ear. One for the new girl, Zero for Dash.

"How the hell…. I mean… WHAT the hell are you talking about?" Dash roared, catching himself before he admitted it.

" Let's just say… I have my resources." Randilyn said smugly, but winced as Mr. Hanwitz roared over her ear.

" ALL RIGHT, SETTLE DOWN!!" he bellowed, spit flying from his mouth. The class's murmuring stopped abruptly, and Dash sat down sheepishly.

Randilyn meanwhile, held her ear in pain as she tried to get it to stop ringing. Mr. Hanwitz took no notice of her pain though, and ordered her to sit down immediately. Randilyn looked up at him. " Could you PLEASE refrain from yelling right in my ears? I have sensitive hearing. And don't call me miss." The teacher just looked at her. She sighed, and started walking back to her desk, still holding her ear.

Halfway, Dash glared at her furiously over his shoulder. But Randilyn perfectly matched and overrode Dash's glare, reducing his to a sheepish glance. Randilyn sat down with a thump, leaning back and massaging her still-aching ear.

" Oh my god Randilyn, are you okay?" Sam whispered feverishly, gently putting her hand over Randilyn's. Randilyn smiled faintly at her.

"I'm alright, my ear will be better soon." She said removing her hand to reveal a slightly red ear. " Just no one raise their voice in this ear for a while okay?"

Tucker grinned broadly at her. "That's the first time I've seen anyone, let alone a GIRL, put down Dash so smoothly!"

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Danny agreed happily. He looked over at Randilyn. "But, how did you know about…"

'Like I said, I have my resources." She said, cutting off Danny's sentence.

" Quiet down back there! And turn to page two-hundred and nine in your textbook!" Mr. Hanwitz yelled, clearly ignoring Randilyn's request about yelling. Randilyn just shrugged and obediently opened her textbook, the others following suit. The rest of the class went normally, and so did the rest of the day. No ghost attacks once again.

Once school was over, Sam invited Randilyn to go to the Nasty Burger with them, but she turned them down, saying something about ' having work to do' and rushed off with a 'see you later maybe!' The trio looked at each other, and walked off to the Nasty Burger - Sam and Danny holding hands again and trying to ditch Tucker around every corner.

Little did they suspect that there was a new ghost in town. And right now that ghost was giving Danny a little favor and free time away from ghost hunting….

* * *

_MY FINGERS!!!! auughhh... i did sooooooooooooo much revising here! I really need to learn how to type properly! I only use my index fingers, and I'm still pretty good._

_How was my pitiful attempt at fluff? lmao I'd say that its pretty good for a first try!_

_once again, Please RandR! id appreciate it!_

_This is KK, aka Kuda-Kitsune, over and out!_


	4. Author's Note

Lolio.

… anyways - I had always hoped that I would never have to write one of these, but in the end I have to. I am terribly sorry for the immense delay of chapters - I have been preoccupied with school, manga and severe lack of Danny Phantom episodes (mi mom drags me away from the tv whenever they are on ) BUT! I have currently recorded Phantom Planet, and thus rekindled my writing spark. I don't know how long it will take, but I will have a new chapter up asap. With even better plot bunnies in my arsenal!

I also have to type up two one-shots. One is Inu-Yasha (finished) and the other is Bleach (in progress). They are both very good, if I do say so myself. yeah yeah, bloated ego.

Anyways again, I will have them up here asap too okay? And as for my other InuYasha fanfic I have going - I will have to pause it completely cause one: I want to get one story going more before rekindling that one and two: my bro n sis destroyed my Aladdin dvd. Ah well.

Thank You for reading this apology. Sincerely - Kuda-Kitsune


End file.
